1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery equipment, particularly to the method and apparatus for aiming with lasers and enhanced laser sighting with optical filters and imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lasers have been used on archery equipment for aiming, but they all suffer from the problem of parallax. Currently, there are no functional lasers that are mounted on or near to the arrow, such as arrows, arrowheads, or arrow rests with integrated lasers. Lasers at visible wavelengths and other parts of the electromagnetic spectrum may be used, such as in the infrared. Additionally, there are no sights that allow for the enhanced visibility of the laser spot by utilizing optical filters or imaging devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,793, issued on Oct. 24, 2000 to James C. Sauers, describes a laser attached to an arrow used only for alignment of a bow sight and not while aiming, and is not capable of being shot from the bow as a projectile. The laser as used in this prior art patent is temporarily mounted to an arrow in place of the arrowhead. This prior art does not describe the capability of holding an arrowhead and the laser at the same time.